1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle lamp mounting assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle lamp mounting assembly that is configured to engage a vehicle fender assembly and a front end module to retain a main body of the vehicle lamp in a self-supported position to the fender assembly and the front end module.
2. Background Information
During a vehicle manufacturing process, various preformed components and subassemblies are fitted together and secured to each other. For example, a headlamp assembly can be fitted together with a fender assembly, and then the combined headlamp and fender assembly can be fitted together with a front end assembly. In an existing manufacturing process, an operator manually secures the headlamp assembly to the fender assembly while then attempting to couple the combined fender and headlamp assembly to the front end module. This process can be very cumbersome and tedious. Furthermore, the operator must continue to support the headlamp assembly until the headlamp assembly can be secured to the fender assembly and front end module by bolts or other suitable fasteners. Therefore, the process may require at least one operator to hold the headlamp assembly and another operator to secure the headlamp assembly to the fender assembly and front end module. Also, it is possible for an operator to inadvertently drop the headlamp assembly which can result in damage to the headlamp assembly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle lamp mounting assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.